Flashbacks
by Generation-9-And-3-4
Summary: Hermione and Ron were happy. In love. Ron left for an auror mission. He never returned. Hermione Had hope. Hope that he would return. Will he, or have the Weasly's lost another son?
1. Empty flats and flashbacks

...FlashBacks...

Chapter One

A/N: So this is one of the new stories I've been meaning to post and have now finally gotten round to it. Top prove I'm not dead. I will update Without You soon so don't worry your 'Perky Little Boobs Off' (Avps)  
-This Time skips a lot so just say if you get confused.  
Rip, Cory Monteith. Don't think I'll ever actually admit that your gone :'(

Disclaimer: I do not own Hp Or any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be at Secondary school in Telford. (England.)

She could feel the glare on her back. 'Do not turn around' She scolded herself. Theres nobody there. Just the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her for the rest of her life. Slotting her rusty key into the grimy keyhole Hermione allowed herself a quick glance, nothing. She could almost hear the laughter as she entered the now semi abandoned apartment. All his stuff was still packed in boxes in the darkest corner of the room, untouched since he left. He was supposed to come back but he never did. She's still waiting for him, 1 year later

_****1 year earlier****_

"I'm home!" Hollered Ron as he pushed open the freshly painted door. It was a Friday, meaning they could spend as much time as they wanted together, knowing they had two more days ahead of them. "In here" came the response from the kitchen. He kicked off his worn down shoes and shrugged off his aurora robes flinging them carelessly over the banister. Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh and Ron before you go any further hang your robes up and put your shoes in the cupboard... You're too predictable!" Sarcasm oozing out of her every word. Sighing Ron did as he was told, knowing if he didn't he'd get it later. Sneaking up behind him, Hermione leapt up onto his back exploding with giggles on impact. Failing, Ron tried to keep a straight face but they were both already on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Urm... 'Mione?" He looked up at me with those deep eyes  
"Yes Ron." She'd sighed dropping down her knife and fork  
"I have to go on another mission. It's a long one, and Harry's going too. So we were wondering... erm... if you and Gin wanted to keep each other company while were away?"  
"Oh, well I guess. It'd be fine, I haven't seen her in a while. Where are you and Harry going?" she'd asked Trying not to sound too disappointed.  
"We don't know, top secret. There just sending us. Unknown place, time and return date... But I love you."  
"I know." Came the whispered response. "Be safe."  
"Always am, Always will be." He smiled leaning over the table and taking her hands in his.

*Back To RealTime*

She sighed, letting the memory float off into the musky air with her breath. One year. One year since they left. Six months since Harry returned. Without Ron. Nobody even knew what had happened. Harry had seen nothing, neither had any of the other aurors that had been there. He just vanished. They were supposed to be getting married soon. Now she was left with no one. Collapsing into the sofa, Hermione curled her legs to her chest and dropped her head. The memories were too painful yet so vivid, she couldn't let go. She never had, she always believed. Believed in him just as she always did when no one else had. 'He's alive' she'd tell herself and others when they questioned her opinion. 'I would have felt something if he wasn't.' But so far, nothing. Nothing to say he was alive, dead or somewhere in between. Travelling maybe?

The clock in the burrow was spinning rapidly, gaining speed with each furious spin. It had been for the last few weeks. A sign. He was alive. Or was it? Flicking from Home to Travelling to Nothing in perticular it gave her even more hope. For everyone else it brought sadness, the clock was performing the way it had when Fred died. Not knowing where to place him. Molly had already lost one son, she couldn't lose another. That would be too much. He had to come back, and Hermione knew that. If there was one thing in her life she was certain about, it was Ron. The way his ears would turn as red as his hair when he blushed, the way he got jealous if she hugged Harry for that extra second or the way he cuddled her on the sofa when they were alone. She knew he'd come home. He belonged with her. And she needed him.


	2. Tension and Hospitals are not a good mix

_**Flashbacks **_

_**Chapter 2.**__****_

_A/N: Well this story was only going to be a one shot but I guess the cliff-hanger indicated not and it was mean. So I have a second chapter for you all. Even though its summer holidays I just haven't had any time and this is admittedly the only writing I've done so far... However i'm going away soon so all the time on the plane and sitting by the pool... i'll get back and probably spam your emails. But another chapter for without you is in the works now and so is the one after that. So enjoy.___

  
The door of the burrow burst open letting in a icy gust of wintery air which lingered in the homely air for longer than it should of. All the present Weasly's leapt up in anticipation only to shrink back into the mismatching chairs, their hearts and eyes once again clouded by the noticeable absence of the youngest son. Mr Weasly, unaware of the previous moment of hope that had occurred, bustled himself, several ginger headed grandchildren and Teddy, who was extended every courtesy of a blood relative, into the warm yet clouded atmosphere of the burrow. Hermione remembered what it had been like when Fred had died. The usual care free, welcoming of the burrow had disappeared and been replaced with a cold frosty silence that had locked itself with a key, never to be found. It felt like that. Again.

The clock in the kitchen was still spinning, slower now, as if it had given up. This made the tension in the room thicker, frostier than it had been since the first month. Still Hermione knew he was alive, somewhere, somehow. No matter what anybody said to deter her.

_****Flashback- May 3rd 1998****__****_

The Weasly's were not moving, immobile and as cold as marble statues. The stable style door which created a barrier between the kitchen and the unusually warm May weather creaked open and in walked Mr Weasly, a sombre expression on his face, he usually looked tall but today his shoulders slumped and his posture was off. He looked over to his wife, Molly, and sighed. She was sat in a ball holding her sons and Ginny closely to her chest, but there was one missing. He noticed the tear track which was still gushing was visible on her blushing cheeks as he made his way over to join them. Hermione felt like she was intruding on a private family moment so she began to stare absentmindedly around the already familiar room catching Harry eyes and knowing he understood as she did so. It hadn't changed much, a few new books, a couple of Teddy's toys scattered in the far corner from when he had come over with his parents. Remus and Tonks. Teddy. What was he going to do? Hermione had seen the affects of growing up without ones parents second hand from her friendship with Harry. It hurt a child, made them more enclosed. She couldn't let that happen to Teddy. 'No.' she vowed to herself silently, whatever happens I will help him. Glancing back to the family she noticed them still engulfed in their hug, but before she had a second to react Ron hand had snaked its way out of the bundle and pulled her back in with it. Looking ahead of her she noticed Ginny do the same, including Harry into the moment. Pressed up against Ron she let the emotions she had bottled up for the last 24 hours go. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled and mourned all those whom she'd lost and that were yet to be found. She should of known from the start she was more than just a guest, she was family.

_****Back To Real Time****_

The silvery mist which formed a patronus broke into the room. "Saint Mungo's NOW! Ron, Here, Got... To... Go..." It yelled and as if a spark had been lit on a stick of dynamite, without saying anything, the Weasly's were up and running for the fireplace each grabbing a careless handful of a powdery substance, silently cursing the anti-apparition wards as they went, and throwing it into the fire before jumping in and one after one yelling "St Mungo's".

One after one they appeared in a fireplace in a bright white room which resembled a hospital. Healers and patients were walking, running and fighting there way amongst the waiting witches and wizards as if shaving three seconds off their trip could save their lives. In many cases, it probably would.

"Ronald Billius Weasly?" the mediwitch at reception asked, taking in the crowd of red heads who had just torn their way across the floor, jumping the queue that trailed back to the door. Mr Weasly could only nod as the witch drawled on "Fourth floor, unliftable jinxes, hexes and incorrectly applied charms." At this Mrs. Weasly choked silently and looked as if she was about to pass out, the 'Helpful' women ignored her completely and continued. "May be moved after further evaluation." Hermione and Harry exchanged a set of nervous glances, Harry reached out a tangled his hand into Ginny's squeezing it in what he only hoped was a comforting, reassuring way. He let his spare arm drape carefully over Hermione's small shoulders, knowing she'd need the support. With a few more glances passing between them they took off together and piled themselves into one of the waiting elevators. As the door closed and they were hidden from the path of all the curious pairs of eyes, Molly broke down. Harry could only make out the words; "Alice, Frank." Followed by "What about Hermione?" With this he tightened his grip on his petite friend, he would look after her, he would do it for Ron.

Once reaching the pristine ward they were once again greeted by a welcome witch who also appeared to be, ironically, not so welcoming. As she hurried the brood of people down the long winding corridors she tried to ignore the rest of the world. This was what she hated most about her job, dealing with worried family and friends. Turning sharply on her heel she unlocked a small door to the right. A sign on the door told the group more about the situation, 'Unknown injuries, curses and unresponsives' trying not to dwell out which of the three or more Ron fitted Harry helped the two girls in a they began to follow the rest of the family down a twisty, dimly lit corridor where the only bright light they could make out was hanging overhead a small, pale door with healers silently pushing through of it. As they approached it they were forced to sit on cold, hard, plastic chairs and were told no more of Ron's medical state until about four hours later when a sheepish looking healer shuffled slowly through the door and bundled Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasly through another side door and into a inappropriately warm and inviting office.

A/N: Sorry, but yes... another cliff-hanger. Oh and if you're wondering what I meant by 'unresponsives' it means like comas and people who are knocked out in suspicious or unknowing circumstances.

Read, review, follow and favourite,

for now, goodbye my little army of fangirls/boys ~ Generation-9-and-3-4


End file.
